Comme le Soleil, Sequel to She Is Brighter
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: "You want him," Derek mumbles gently, his hands on either side of my head. I drag his hand up and kiss the inside of his palm, "Yes, but I love you. Just you," Alpha Emily Argent, now a mother of twins, has settled in with the love of her life—mate, Derek Hale. But when the new Alpha threatens to take her, and war erupts, who'll survive? Or will they lose their minds? AU Season 3B
1. The Conflict, Part 1

We declared war against Kate. Our boys are both werewolves; they're aging rapidly. They look more like 18-month-olds instead of five months.

I throw my things into a rucksack, scrambling around the room and trying to gather everything I'll need. Derek leans against the doorframe as he watches me; an almost predatory expression on his face.

"Don't." I whisper, "Don't look at me like that. We don't have time. This is important, Derek. It's Stiles. He's like a brother to me. I have to try to help him. Only call me if something happens, or if you can't handle the boys alone. Their bottles are in the fridge and remember, Nate drinks bottles cold and Elijah needs them warm. OK?" I murmur as I move closer, setting my hand on his cheek as I come closer. His arms encircle my waist and pull me against his hard body. I close my eyes as he leans in and presses his lips against my jaw.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Derek, he's losing his mind. He needs me." I reply, running my thumb across his cheekbone. He frowns, curling his fingers around my hand and drawing it away from his face, running his fingers up and down the inside of my wrist.

"I love you." He whispers, quietly, "You know that, right?"

"I love you too."

"Be careful."

We declared war on Kate and the others. Chris and Allison have taken our side, by taking Preston in. He decided to live with them, both to keep them safe, and to learn how to use weapons. Train to be both a hunter and a beta; like I did. Talia moved in with Peter, and Cora and Isaac live down the hall still. Delaney and the twins found somewhere to live while using their inheritance money to live off of.

"I will. Nothing's going to happen to me. You, stay safe. Keep them safe." I whisper, kissing his forehead, then pecking him on the lips. He slowly releases my hand and I cross the room to kiss both our children on the forehead before

* * *

I make my way down to our car and drive until I reach the Stilinski house. It's dark inside, but John leans against the doorframe waiting for me. I nod once as I pass him and station myself outside Stiles' bedroom, my arms crossed on my knees, my forehead resting against them. I listen for him. When I hear a loud screaming late into the night, I run into his room, clamp my arms around him and sit with my arms around his neck, my back to the headboard and his fingers clamp around my wrist.

"Stiles, I've got you. It was just a nightmare," I assure him with a kiss in his hair, "It's okay."

"It wasn't a nightmare," he chokes, "It was real!"

"I've got you," I breathe, "Just go to sleep. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Don't let go," He whimpers. We used to sleep like this when I babysat and he had a panic attack in the middle of the night.

"Never," I promise. We roll over and I drape my arm around his slim torso and rest my forehead against the small space between his shoulder blades. He's under the covers and I lay on top of the comforter. It's worse than I ever thought.

"Em?" He asks after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Could you sing to me?"

"Sure," I sit up against the headboard, letting him rest his head in my lap and combing my fingers through his sweat-soaked hair before I sing,

"_Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Une poule blanche_

_Est là dans la grange._

_Qui va faire un petit coco*_

_Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Tout le monde est sage_

_Dans le voisinage_

_Il est l'heure d'aller dormir_

_Le sommeil va bientôt venir."_

He quickly falls asleep and I continue to brush through his hair. I shoot Derek a text, telling him things are even worse than I thought. That I love him.

I fall asleep then, being pulled deeply into a dream that will haunt me for the next two days.

* * *

_When my back slams against the wall, my fingers tangled into soft black hair, I realize something's wrong. It isn't Derek's mouth on my neck, but I'm helpless to the pleasant mind-numbing feel of the lips, teeth, and tongue on my throat. He's smaller than Derek in height, but not in muscle. I moan against my will, jumping up to wrap my thighs around his hips and his mouth covers mine before I can see his face. His scent is familiar but I can't place it as I unbutton my blouse._

_He strips his shirt at the same moment and my fingers follow the line of his shoulder to his bicep. And I freeze. It's two bands. Oh, God. It's Scott. I'm having an incredibly hot dream about Scott McCall. He's 5 years younger than me! What the actual fuck? He leans back and then sinks his teeth into my throat. Dream-Me moans and then bites him._

The way Derek and I marked eachother.

* * *

I wake with a gasp, still lying next to Stiles, who wakes up terrified moments later. I brush through his hair as we stand and dress for the day, me in the bathroom, him in his bedroom. He leaves for school,

and I drive until I reach the animal clinic.

"Why," I start the second Deaton takes me into his back room, "Am I starting to have mating dreams about Scott?"

"When Derek lost his place as Alpha, and Scott took it—Your Wolf, so to speak, reacted. The Alpha in you wants to claim him as your mate. Your body essentially doesn't know who it wants. Scott's body is reacting the same way to you. I guarantee he'll show up any moment."

"So you're telling me that my Mate could also be Scott? No! That's impossible. I love Derek! I mated with Derek!" I shout before Scott bursts through the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" He snaps, "I just had the most intense dream I've ever had—about biting her and-and doing other things to her!"

"Making out against the wall?" I murmur.

"Yeah, how did—?"

"I had the same dream." I reply shortly.

Deaton explains it to Scott the same way he explained it to me. His brown eyes make my stomach swoop as they send me a sidelong glance. Damn it all to hell!

"So...My Wolf wants to steal her from Derek," he asks.

"Yeah. In a real pack, if this happened, the two males would fight until the connection to one of them broke."

"No," I shake my head, "Absolutely not. Scott would slaughter him!"

He gulps.

"Emily, when was the last time you went into heat?"

"Before my pregnancy...when we were driving home. It was around eleven months ago."

"When you go into heat next month, you have to lock yourself up. You're going to want Scott as much as Derek, if not more. Derek can smell you, your desire. He can feel it. So will you, Scott, and you have to fight it. I haven't figured a way to break this yet, but I'll work on it. Until then, you have to stay away from eachother. It'll end in Derek and Scott fighting to death."


	2. The Conflict, Part 2

"I-I don't...I don't want to kill Derek!" The Alpha tells me emphatically.

"You will," The Emissary replies.

Scott steps back from Deaton in shock, coming to stand beside me with his knuckles brushing the back of my hand. I snarl and leap away from him, running my fingers across the area his brushed. It's burning. His touch. I curse under my breath. His eyes darken and I watch Scott run his hand through his hair with a low whistle.

"Jesus, this is going to be hard." He mumbles.

"You have to do it. Stay away from me." I hiss, "This is not going to happen."

"I understand." The boy's hand moves and closes around mine without thought. It's reflexive for him to touch me, now. I growl again.

"Don't touch me!"

"Like you don't want me to?"

"That's not the point, Scott." My voice comes out quiet, "Even if I want you to touch me, you can't. It's not right. I can handle myself. Can you?"

"I-I don't know…The only girl I've been with is Allison…I-I'm...I'm not used to this." He stutters out. Rolling my eyes, I storm out of the Vet. Who can I talk to about this? Not Allison. She'll tell Preston, he'll tell Isaac, who will tell Cora, and then Derek will find out before I can tell him myself. Not Stiles. Scott needs someone to talk to. I don't trust Aiden and Delaney. That leaves me two options; Ethan or Lydia.

I find myself jogging up to the Martin house, and dialing her.

"What's wrong?" She says when she picks up, "You only call me when there's a problem."

"I need someone to talk to." I reply, "I'm out front. You think you could call in sick from school?"

"I guess. You know that Allison and Isaac are going to show up as soon as they hear I'm home, right?"

"I know. I'll shut up when they're here." I shrug. Her bedroom window opens and I scale the wall to slip inside and hide under the bed as she comes up with a migraine story and her mother falls for it. After they've left her alone, I sit at the edge of her bed facing her, Indian-style. She sits cross-legged against her headboard and looks at me expectantly.

"Talk!" Lydia nearly shouts. I nod, launching into everything I discussed with Deaton. She raises an eyebrow at me before she snorts and shakes her head.

"Scott wants to sleep with you. You?" She laughs once before continuing, "I shouldn't laugh. Scott's a great guy, but you're out of his league. You're Derek's and we all know it. If he even touches you, Derek is going to rip his head off before you can say "Jealous". Fight it, for as long as you can."

"What if I can't?" I hide my face in my hands, "What if I jump him and then Derek hates me for the rest of my life? I just got him back, I can't lose him."

"Listen to me," Lydia murmurs as she tilts my chin up, "Your heart belongs to Derek. You know that. Scott knows that. I'll keep him away from you, if you do your part to _stay away_ from him while you're in heat."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You can sense the things I hear. You know how losing your mind feels, Emily. I know I can trust you." She smiles, setting her hand on my shoulder. I laugh, turning and drawing her into a hug, kissing the top of her head after pulling back.

"You're Pack. I hope you know that." I remind her, brushing her hair back over her shoulder the same way I remember my mother doing. She smiles at me.

"I'm trying not to take that as creepy."

"It's not. Pack before blood." I murmur, "That's what Talia taught me. I'm an Argent. It's different for me. If it came down to saving you or saving Chris, for example, it will be you. No questions asked. You, my boys, Derek, Cora, Carter, Preston. You all come first."

"And Allison?"

"Allison and Isaac are a part of Scott's pack."

"Have you told her about Kate yet?"

I freeze at her question. How does she know? When I saw Chris and her after declaring war against the Hunters by ripping into one of them with my claws, I didn't say anything. I can't put my niece, or my little brother, through that. Through seeing her again.

"She came by when I was asleep last night and threatened me. I thought I was dreaming until I woke up and had bruises from where her fingers were on my neck." She shrugs.

"Don't tell Allison, if you love her at all. Okay? Kate is my problem. Not hers. She's after the Supernatural creatures, not them. You're in danger now, too. I'm thinking about getting all of my Pack into one place, a safe house, possibly. Would you go? Would you be able to come up with an excuse to?" I ask. Her brows knit in thought before her green eyes widen.

"Jackson," She breathes, suddenly, "Oh, God. He isn't safe either."

"Jackson? The boy Derek turned?"

"Yeah. He's—He's in London. Kate knows he wanted to be one of you. What if?"

"I need his cell number. Now." I hiss, dialing him easily and rolling my eyes.

"WHAT?!" He snaps.

"Has anyone threatened you?" Is the first thing I say to him.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"Derek's Mate." I growl, "Jackson, you're in danger. The Hunters here have declared war against Derek's pack, and that includes you. They know who you are and I'm not going to let another one of my betas die."

"_Your_ Betas?"

"I'm Alpha now. Derek gave it up to save someone. You need to come back, or I'll fly out to London and drag your ass back." I've had my fill of his bullshit.

"You're Emily. Allison told me about you, before. You were in a coma. And I doubt you'd be able to find me in London."

"Oh, you wanna bet, Whitmore?" I counter, "Lydia is your mate. Her scent is tainted by yours. I could sniff you out of a crowd of sweaty, dumbass, meatheaded jocks, if I had to. I've lost my patience with you teen wolves. I'm not kidding about dragging you back, Jackson. If your parents fought me, I could force you to shift in front of them. Explain that to them."

The line goes dead for a long moment before I hear him curse under his breath.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do, alright?" He replies, "Damn. And I thought Lydia was a bitch."

"Watch it. She's Pack."

"She's a human!"

"She's a banshee!"

We chorus at the same time, and I hang up on him without another word.

* * *

I bite my lower lip as I watch him with the babies. Derek's pacing, Nathan tucked against his chest while Elijah's rested on his hip. Restless today.

"Hey," I whisper. His head snaps in my direction, hazel eyes alarmed and then relaxing as they find me.

"Hey, mon amie." Derek whispers, taking my hand and tugging me in to crash his lips against mine. I moan quietly, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back and hefting Elijah into my arms.

"Bonjour, mon beau bébé loup." I coo softly in his ear as I bounce him; staring at my son's icy blue eyes, "Has daddy been behaving himself today?" I tap the end of his nose with my finger tip and it wrinkles before he giggles. I bounce him for a moment before shifting him onto my hip, kissing his forehead. His little fingers clutch the neckline of my tee shirt and he lays his head against my chest.

_Daddy's leaving._

"Derek, are you planning on going somewhere?" I ask after a moment of looking at the wrinkle between our son's eyebrows, "Elijah seems to think you are."

"I have to go to South America with Cora and Peter. She left some of our family artifacts there and they've been misplaced. It's important."

"And you expect Isaac and I to what? Stay here and wait for you _in the middle of a war_?"

"It's important." He repeats, laying Nathan down in his crib before taking Eli and setting him down in the playpen. His fingers interlock with mine and draw our hands to his chest, "I wouldn't leave if I wasn't sure I'd come back."

"You can't do this to me." I whisper, "I promised _you_ I wouldn't run anymore. I expect that in return from you. I need you. The twins sure as hell need you. They're both Daddy's boys. They're _five months old_! You should've told me. We can go with you."

"Not safe."

"If it isn't safe enough for me and the boys, you shouldn't be going." I pull my hand free to run through my hair in rage, "Derek, we're supposed to be partners, but you decided this on your own. You are _choosing _to run off to South America with Cora for some stupid object!"

"Em-"

"Your mother left two months ago and she hasn't come back! We've had zero contact with her!"

"Emily-"

"I know we're still trying to work things out, and walking out on me isn't going to help with it." His mouth swallows my words, his hands on my face as he tries to calm me. I don't realize I'm shaking until his hands grasp the backs of my arms, slipping up and down—caressing my arms. I'm not cold. I'm not afraid of what he'll find in South America. I'm afraid of one thing, and it won't leave when Derek does.

Scott. Going into heat without Derek there to be a buffer.

"I'll go into heat when you're gone. I-I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"Anything that happens when you're in heat, if I'm not here, I'm not holding you accountable for. OK?"

What? The possessive caveman that goes apeshit when I even hug someone of the male gender is allowing me a fucking hall pass?

"Are you out of your mind?" I blurt out before I can control it.

"It isn't your fault. I can't say it won't be pretty for whoever touches you." He reaches back and rests his hand on my backside to draw me tighter against him, "I love you. I know you love me, even if you still can't say it yet. I don't deserve it yet. But, I'm going to come home. I'll come back to you, I promise."

Our foreheads press together, noses skimming as I reach up and loop my arms over his neck. Both of us close our eyes before our lips press together. He can feel the difference. I'm desperate. And terrified. If he doesn't make it back before I go into heat, I know I'll end up screwing Scott McCall's brains out. My mate's hands close around my hips as they rut forward into his.

"I need you." I breathe in his ear, kissing the underside of his jaw as I slip my hands up his shirt. My palm moves across his rigid abdomen. He groans as I move my head to the curve of his neck, biting down on his neck hard enough to leave marks and then snake my tongue forward to soothe the slight sting. Derek's fingers flex on my hip as I repeat this all the way down to his collarbone before his growl vibrates through me before lifting me up and drawing my thighs around his hips, carrying me across the room and lowering me to our bed.

"Are you sure? We haven't…since B-Boyd died."

"Derek, please." I pant into his ear, "I love you."

Before I can process what I've just said, he grasps either side of my shirt and pulls hard enough to rip through the cotton cleanly.

* * *

My eyes follow the rippling muscles of his back as he buttons his jeans, his rucksack next to me on the bed. I sit up, leaning in and pressing my lips against the black ink and dragging my tongue across the black ink, tracing the shape of the Triskele with kisses and licks.

"God, baby, stop. I'm already half an hour late to meet them. You keep that up and you'd better be ready for round two." He threatens.

"Mm. Well, I think I might appreciate that." I whisper, reaching around him and running my hands down his bare chest, turning my head to run my nose along the curve of his neck. Inhaling his scent.

"I love you," I murmur, "Come back to me."

"Always." He replies, lifting me into his lap and kissing my throat lightly, "I love you too." And then he rises, kisses both our sleeping children's hair, and walks out the door. I curl around his pillow and fall back into an uneasy, heartbroken sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Nathan shrieking at the top of his lungs. The outline of a woman stands out in stark contrast to the window and my blood runs cold. My sister is holding my son. I don't even bother to dress myself, I lunge for her fully unclothed. We clatter to the floor and I hear one of them whimper even louder. God, I've hurt my baby. It's her fault.

I pin her shoulders to the floor with my knees, slashing her cheek roughly, and then closing my fingers around her neck. To choke her. She smirks up at me, grasping my hips and flipping us to pin me down, her knife cutting deeply through the flesh of my forearm. I scream at the top of my lungs at the burning agony it sends through me. The scream stretches into a howl and then her weight disappears. I hear two bodies clatter against the floor and when I turn my head, it's Isaac. He's wrestling with my sister, his size an advantage over her as he tosses the blade to me and throws her up against a pillar by the throat.

"Get. The fuck. Away. From. Her." And she slides to the floor before sprinting out of my apartment. Isaac kneels in front of me, examining my wound, "Scott!" He calls over his shoulder, "Help me carry them out of here!"

"Emily," The boy's raspy voice sends a shiver through me as he helps me sit up, slips one of Derek's shirts over my body, draws me into his arms and tucking my head under his chin. Isaac sets Nathan, injured and cold, in my arms as he takes both Carter and Elijah and everything goes black. When I come to, I'm in bed. Isaac's head's rested on my side, my cheek rested over Scott's heart, hand on his sternum. All of the boys are asleep in a large playpen with blankets and toys.

"Where are we?" I mumble.

"You're safe." Melissa McCall's voice says from the doorway as she smiles at me, "Scott's room has changed since you've been here."

_This _is Scott's bedroom? Wow. I don't try to move—I'm too exhausted.

"They were both worried about you. The two of them were originally in other rooms, and ended up in here. Comforting the Alpha, I assume."

"Mmhm." I mumble, running my fingers through Isaac's honey curls, "They're doing a good job of it."

"Emily, Scott told me what's happening."

"Melissa, I didn't want to-"

"I know how much you love Derek. And he loves you. It was obvious in the hospital. Just…don't break my son's heart like Allison did. Please, Emily, I'm begging."

"That's the_ last _thing I want to do."


	3. Fever

It's after a couple more hours, cuddled up between Isaac and Scott, that I realize something with only a momentary flash of horror. Scott just saw me _naked_ in my Loft, fighting. Isaac saw before, when we were living on the coast a lifetime ago. By accident. He was embarrassed, but it's like seeing your sibling. Completely innocent.

And then, I start to think about why the hell it should embarrass me that Scott saw. So what? I'm twenty years old, and I _like_ my body since I became a mom. My hips widened.

"You okay?" He mumbles in a sleepy voice. I glance up to find him staring down at me with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Your heart's beating really fast." Scott tucks my hair behind my ear as I shift until I can rest my chin on his chest. Isaac moves as well, leaning against the outside of my thigh now. "Embarrassed I saw you without your clothes on?"

"How did you…?" I pause. It makes sense for him to connect the same as Derek. "Yeah, I am."

"Don't. I should be thanking you. It was quite the view." He smirks. I deck him in the chest, bursting out laughing.

"You are so bad!" I tease. Scott laughs as well. He swallows heavily as I lick my lips. My stomach balls into a fist when he grasps me by the upper-arms and lifts me higher up his chest. His mouth dips closer to mine.

"Scott-" I start to murmur in protest, but am cut off by his lips brushing against my jaw. My breath catches as he traces up my neck with his nose and plants a kiss on my chin. Just as he's leaning in to kiss me—

"Ma!" It's one of three sounds Elijah knows. I jerk back and sprint over to kneel beside the playpen.

"Nay!" He points to his brother, "Nay!"

Nathan has his head between his small hands, tugging on his hair with tears streaming down his little cheeks. The smell of blood enters my senses and draw him into my arms, extending his arms and then lifting his shirt. I have to set him down as I stand on wobbly legs and expel the contents of my stomach.

Kate cut him. She cut my son. A long, sloping cut that slopes from his left shoulder down to his right hip. It's closed, but not healing the way ours do. It's her way of marking him as an Argent. Of leaving trauma with him.

Fingers hold my hair back, a large palm fanned out between my shoulders.

"Ssh." Isaac's voice says soothingly, reaching up to massage the back of my neck with his thumb. When I turn to look at him, he has tears in his eyes too.

"I'm going to kill her!" I choke, "I'm going to make what Peter did look like a happy little memory in her mind. She hurt him!"

"I know. I know. And Derek's not going to let her get away with that. We'll make sure she pays for it, okay?" He leans in and kisses the crown of my head, pulling me to his chest and walking with me back into the room.

Nathan rests his hand against my collarbone and the images of my reaction flash through my own head.

_Why_?

"I'm okay, we just need to get you to the doctor." I murmur, running my finger along the skin. It's raw. Sick.

I set him on my hip and I find Elijah sitting comfortably on Scott's hip. I grin at the easy way he handles a little kid. Oh, hell. Even my boys can sense the upcoming power-struggle coming between their father and him.

Nathan grows weaker, a thin layer of sweat coating his body with the amount of sheer blood loss. I kiss the crown of his head, and then his black hair that exactly resembles Derek.

* * *

Alan Deaton lives in a small, rectangular home, alone. The three of us, with the boys, slip inside and I sit down on a coffee table facing him. Nathan frowns with a familiar expression. My own little Sourwolf Pup. Deaton reaches forward and follows the cut with his fingertips, frowning. Nathan snaps at his hand, fangs extended. His little kitten-like claws dig into my palms.

"Nathan!" I snarl in my unintentional Alpha tone. My son whimpers and relaxes.

"It's Steel mixed with Wolf's Bane. He'll heal, but I need to trigger the healing process. I'm warning you now, it _will_ scar." He nods up at me. I bite the inside of my cheek as I nod, closing my eyes as the vet snaps his arm. To help. Nathan howls and I turn him to face me, tucking his head under my chin.

"It's okay, Nate, you're okay." I whisper, rubbing his back and kissing his temple. Elijah growls at the Vet, struggling against Scott to reach him. Eyes glowing golden. My stomach plummets to my feet when I watch Eli brush his fingers against his brother's arm. The color returns to Nathan's face as they link hands—energized. Whoa. The sheer force the infants have shocks the hell out of me. I have to grit my teeth and dig my heels into the carpet to stop him from escaping me.

"Ça suffit!" I shout. It does nothing. I feel my vision sharpen as I shift and I let out the loudest growl I can, causing both of them to submit and release hands. Both returning back to normal.

It disturbs me. Tugs at my subconscious for days afterward. Even as I get up, dress to go with them to school, and put all three of them in a playpen back behind my desk. All I can think about is my twins sharing strength by touch. I've only seen it once.

Ethan and Aiden. I call Ethan to the office and usher him behind the desk with me. He smiles as he sits across from me in a chair, making faces at Elijah, who bursts out giggling.

"When did you and Aiden start shifting together? When did you realize that you made eachother stronger?"

"Are they shifting already?"

"My sons are. Isaac's boy isn't yet. Yesterday, I took them to see my Emissary, and when one touched the other—they got almost stronger than me." I whisper in a low voice. He quirks an eyebrow.

"We can teach them to control it." He mumbles, "I promise, I'll protect them from Aiden, but I know he's not going to hurt them if they're like we were."

"I'm going to be there when you do it." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Of course. I just…want one thing in exchange."

"And what would that be?"

"Make us part of your Pack."

"You, yes. Delaney, yes. Not your brother."

"Emily-"

"He raped me, Ethan!" I snap, "Aiden is a danger to my Pack, and their safety."

"He won't be happy about that answer, but we have a deal." He reaches forward and grasps my forearm—a sign of respect Alphas used.

Before she left, Talia taught me how to be a better Alpha; the kind of Alpha she was. I found that after Kenrick and her were imprisoned after the fire, she gave up her place as Alpha to save his life. Up until a month ago, I was in contact with a Pack in Denver. Negotiating an alliance.

I curl my fingers into his forearm as well. He grins down at me before taking the pass to return to his classroom and I turn back to my nephew. Carter raises one eyebrow in confusion, but reaches for one of the books. _So _much like Isaac.

When I've turned back to desk, I hear a low growl and find the twins facing eachother, one poised to strike the other.

"Boys, come _on_. Give mommy a rest while she's at work."


	4. More Bad Than Good

Scott should be focusing on helping Malia, he knows that. He can't help it that his mind drifts to Emily. The way her soft skin felt under his nose and lips, her scent, the way her fingers gripped his biceps when he ran his nose along her neck, and especially the way the Alpha felt tucked into his side two days ago.

"Dude!" Stiles slaps the back of his head, "Enough fantasizing! Emily's like my sister, it's gross. And Derek's going to kick your ass, by the way."

"I can't help it! I want her all the freaking time."

"Is it just sex, or something else?" Stiles raises his eyebrows as Scott thinks it over.

"I'm falling in love with her." The Werewolf blurts out, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort, "Maybe I've _been_ falling in love with her since I met her. I don't know. I just-"

"She's with Derek, Scott!" He interrupted, "Emily has kids with him. They're getting married. This isn't fair for you to do to her!"

"I KNOW!" He shouts, "I HATE IT! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THEM, BUT I _**WANT**_ HER!"

* * *

EMPOV

Chris hefts my last suitcase up under his arm and starts up to the elevator. I hear Elijah giggling and turn around to find Preston tossing him up in the air, catching him, and then eskimo-kissing his nose. It's adorable to watch my brothers with my boys—they love them.

Nate hasn't spoken much, even baby-talk, since Kate attacked him. Deaton said he can show me how to take the memory from him, or at least the memory of the trauma. I just want to wait until he's relaxed longer.

He presses his face into Allison's shoulder, hiding from everyone as I take their suitcase and baby bag, into the elevator and the teenagers follow. My elder brother's moved me into what used to be his study. He has a smaller room he uses for it now. I reach the room and smile; my things, from when I lived with Kate. And then my eyes find the dark navy pillow that belonged to Derek, along with the shirt—now clean—hanging over the back of a chair. Inhaling sharply, I run across the small room and lift it to my nose. Breathe in my Mate's scent. Both the twins fall asleep almost the instant I've changed them into their pajamas for nap time.

Chris volunteers to take care of Nate and Eli while the two of us go out for some "Girl Time." In reality, we're going after Malia Tate. Another kid I babysat, who's now a werecoyote.

"You look hot." Allison mumbles when I sit down cross-legged in front of my mirror, doing makeup.

"Thanks."

"Is there a reason that you're getting all sexified when Derek's out of town?"

"Honestly, I can finally fit into my sexy clothes again, and I want to wear them again." I shrug, slipping a gun into the back of my shirt, tranquilizers loaded into it. A knife resting on my ribcage, in case I see Kate.

* * *

**3PPOV**

The car pulls up and the boys stop arguing and glance up. Long legs are visible first, before the other Alpha steps out of the car. When Scott's eyes find Emily, he swears his jeans shrink five sizes. She's wearing a freaking corset that shows off her curves…and boobs.

"Damn." Stiles lets out a low teasing whistle in her direction and she elbows him playfully in the chest.

"Shut up." Her grey gaze moves to dark brown eyes, "Hey."

"Hey." He chokes. Stiles slams his elbow against his best friend's ribcage to try to remedy the dazed expression on the Alpha's face. His mouth's watering and he has to force it down. Scott can't _breathe_ anymore. And then his stomach drops when Allison sends him a dark, curious look. What is he up to? Emily kisses both Stiles' cheeks, and then sets her elbow up on his shoulder like a shelf.

"Isaac has to bring Carter. There's no way around it." She says. Carter's growing at a rapid pace: aging, at least. He'll be older in wolf years than human years. He's the size of a two year old with the grace of a kindergartner. When Isaac opens the door, the boy steps down and glances around at his Pack.

"Emmy!" He shouts when he sees his Aunt. She smiles, bending down and scooping him up into her arms and tickles his stomach. He giggles and squirms with a small smile and a wrinkle of his nose. Emily ruffles his hair and presses her lips against his forehead. Scott grins as he watches her with Carter. How much she loves all members of her Pack. He notices how it divides with the members of the two separate Packs. Carter leans his head against Emily's collarbone, arms around her shoulders, Isaac flanking her left, and Preston on his right. Allison and Stiles stand on both sides of Scott and when Lydia moves to stand beside the Adelizzi boy, all three of them blink in shock.

"Look, I'm supernatural now, too. Emily knows more about this than you do, Scott, and I need someone who can actually help me with this."

"Yes, you do." Delaney steps down from the parking spaces and moves to stand slightly on Emily's side, staring at the wolves, humans, and banshee. Preston

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott growls.

"She's in my Pack, Scott." Emily sets her hand on his chest to keep him from lunging and he instantly relaxes and gives in. She's touching him. That's the only freaking thing he thinks about. When her palm slips away from the Alpha, he almost groans dejectedly.

Lydia coughs and moves between them, arm linked through Emily's.

"Why don't we split up?" She suggests, narrowing her eyes at him, "Emily, Stiles, and I can stay here in case she comes this dir-"'

* * *

**EMPOV**

A gunshot quiets her. I don't hesitate, I tear through the trees in her direction. Sprinting as hard as I can to find her. _Oh, God, Please don't be dead!_

Luckily, he misses her. But me? I'm not lucky enough to miss the trap that sinks deeply into the flesh of my ankle. I cry out, dropping to my free knee and slicing up my fingers in attempt to pull open the trap. I hiss in pain as it burns as well. This isn't one of Mr. Tate's traps. It's one of Kate's.

"Isaac!" I choke out, "Isaac, get them out of here!"

He kneels in front of me and sets his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going _anywhere_." He snarls, "We're getting you out of this. Kate's not taking you away from us."

"What does Kate have to do with this?" Allison blurts out. I clear my throat at him and he examines the trap for instructions on how to open it. There's nothing. It tightens when he touches it and a scream rips through me.

"Let me do it. Dad used to have traps like this. You're a werewolf. It can tell that. A human has to release the trap."

"No. M-M-Malia. Help her. I'll be okay. Just go. Where's Carter?"

"He's infatuated with Lydia, now." He rolls his blue eyes at me and I laugh at him. I almost submit when I hear Scott's Alpha growl. I don't shift, but Isaac does. I smile.

"Good job, Scott." I mumble in response. Preston walks back beside Scott with a very naked auburn-haired girl, one arm underneath her knees, the other around the small of her back. He's draped his jacket around her to help cover most of her up. She's wrapped both hers around his neck and leaned against his shoulder. I smile at the affectionate way he's being around her.

"Malia?" I whisper, lightly. She's grown up so much so fast. Her head snaps up and tears roll down her cheeks. She nods.

"Do you remember me, Malia?"

"Y-Yes. You're Emily." She breathes. I grin at her and nod.

"We're going to get you home, okay? You never have to be alone again." Preston adds, carrying her past me and toward his car.

Allison kneels down and releases the trap. I fall forward into Scott. Isaac helps lift my leg out from the trap and I lean against Scott's chest. He rolls my pantleg up, gritting my teeth as he presses the pads of his fingers against the wound.

"Ow! Dammit, Isaac, that hurts!" I growl. He glares at me.

"Would you calm the hell down? God, you're acting like Derek. He healed from falling down at the mall, you'll be fine with this."

"You want to talk about _how_ Derek healed from that, Isaac?" I retort. When I realize why exactly I'm being a bitch, it all makes sense.

Oh, shit. I'm going into heat early.


	5. Torrid

Scott has a brief flicker of recognition on his face before Emily pushes off the ground, half-limping for a few feet before she curses, loudly, and drops onto all fours. When he starts after her, Isaac grasps him by the front of the shirt, eyes glowing golden with warning. If it comes to it, he'll fight Scott to defend his Alpha's honor. Scott, growling, turned and slammed his elbow against the beta's nose. Isaac doubled over, hands desperately clutching the bridge as blood flowed down his face like an open wound.

"Isaac," Allison bends down and glares up at Scott.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister." Preston hisses, poised to spring at him. And, he does. The two teenagers collide and crash against the forest floor, rolling in a blur of brown and black. Growls chorused together as the sound of flesh being sliced echoed in Isaac's ears. Swiping the remaining blood away, Isaac rose to his feet. Scott shouted unintelligibly as the brunette threw himself in the middle of the fight, punching the Alpha square in the face as Preston's claws dug deeply into his forearm. When Scott lifts his head and bites deeply into the space above Isaac's heart, a small shout causes the three of them to pause.

"Daddy!" Carter tears out of Lydia's arms. But, he doesn't walk. No. The Wolf cub moves onto all fours as he charges forward. The top of his head collided with Scott's collarbone as Carter butted him purposefully, curling into Isaac's lap and whimpering at the smell of blood. He pressed his lips against his son's forehead, rubbing his back gently to relax him.

Allison was gone, following Emily's footprints through the trees until she found her Aunt, kneeled in front of the lake, digging her claws into the dirty riverbank. Fighting the urge to run back, push Scott to the ground, and screw and screw and screw until she couldn't walk. Her blonde hair was a mess where it sits on her head and all the Argent does is kneel down, pull back Emily's hair, and comb through it with her fingers. She gradually relaxes, and leans back against Allison, who wraps her arms comfortingly around her Aunt's shoulders. Emily's eyes drift shut and she falls asleep instantly.

* * *

**EMPOV**

_Derek's hands slip up the front of my shirt and caress my stomach, his tongue sweeping across my jaw as he backs me up. I find myself pressing up against another broad chest. My mate's kissing and touching doesn't stop when we run into the other male. In fact, he smirks against my throat as fingers combed hair away from the other side of my neck and the tip of his tongue runs across the curve. A gasp came from deep inside my chest, a moan of pleasure immediately following. My fingers fist in Derek's hair as I pull his mouth to mine, kissing him both eagerly and passionately. I want him like I've never wanted anything else in the span of my lifetime, even him. He growls, reaching down to run his hands along my thighs._

_ "Derek, please." I whimper. He turns my back to him, unzipping my dress as Scott's lips crash against mine, demanding and rough. I reach up and lock my arms around his shoulders, gripping my elbows with both sets of fingers. My mate's fingers rip through the fabric to leave me standing in my bra and panties, crushed between their bodies. I anxiously turn halfway between them, looking up at Derek and resting my hand against his cheek._

_ "You're okay with this?"_

_ "It's what you need. So, yes. I'm okay with it." He says, lowly, kissing the corner of my mouth. All my breath leaves at once and I pull at the hem of his shirt._

_ "Off. I want your clothes off." He nods, backing away to unbutton his shirt. I take hold of Scott's shirt and force him onto a chair, lowering myself into his lap and straddling him. He groans when our lips meet again, tongue stroking my mouth as he pleads for entrance, which I easily grant with a roll of my hips. The younger male moans at my action, his hands fiercely gripping my ass and grinding me harder against him. His tongue dances with mine at the same slow pace of our grinding, when I feel Derek's hands on slide up my stomach and massage me through the bra. Tearing my mouth from his, my head falls back against Derek's shoulder as I continue to grind my hips against Scott, who's fingers move down my stomach. I whimper when he reaches his target and he smirks, thrusting his fingers in and out to tease me._

_ "Scott," I moan, arching my hips upward, "No teasing. Want you. Both of you."_

I wake up sweaty, my skin on fire, an ache between my legs. Damn it all to hell! I'm so horny, and the subjects of my dream are nowhere to be found. Lydia, in fact, is sitting in the doorway, her back to me.

"You need to censor yourself, when you're dreaming. You're even making_ me_ horny, Em. God, whoever you were screwing must've been good at it."

"Actually, more than one." I admit, running my hand through my hair, kicking my sheets off and walking toward the door. Lydia stops me by blocking the doorway.

"You're not leaving, sweetheart."

"I _really_ don't think you want to get in my way, Lydia." I drop my voice as I move forward, until I'm standing nose-to-nose with her. The wolf inside takes over completely—I can feel my betas, and Scott, in the front of The Loft. Aiden. Ethan. Isaac. My blood's pounding, and I _want_ them. All of them. Oh, God. I lean in until my lips brush against Lydia's neck.

"Let me out. Please." I whisper in the most seductive voice I can manage, brushing my lips up her throat and up and down her jaw, "I'm so _horny, _Lydia."

"God, Lydia, let her out." A male voice groans in response to me. There's the sound of flesh meeting flesh and a loud puppy-like cry of pain.

"What?" Aiden whines.

"You're a jackass." Ethan responds, "You're never going to find a Pack if you keep acting like this."

Lydia shivers. Now that she's supernatural, I'm affecting her too. Even if we're both 100% straight as a line. I pull back and run my hand up and down the curve in her side.

"Okay, I think you need to go in the room with the others. I can handle her." Preston sets his hand gently on Lydia's shoulder and she nods, dazedly returning to the living room. I whimper at my younger brother.

"I was having fun."

"You're just horny, and Lydia's hot." He replies bluntly, "That's the only reason you were having fun. I'm your brother, you don't effect me and I _know_ I don't turn you on."

"You're worse than a cock block. You're a vag block." I mutter, flopping backward on my bed and throwing my arm over my eyes, "I want to see my babies. Are they alright? Is Nathan okay-"

"They're fine, Sis. We told them you'd be away for a month. That everything was okay." He replies smoothly, "We had to tie Scott up. He wants you."

A flash of heat flies straight between my thighs and I have to rub them together to find some form of friction. The door swings shut and I whimper at the desire to throw myself at someone. My phone's on the side-table. Biting my lip, I pick it up and dial Derek's number. The phone rings seven times before going to voicemail. I try three more times and still no answer. It's nighttime by the time the Watch switches to Isaac. I can _smell_ him through my door, and whip it open to stare down at him. Even I notice how fucking gorgeous Isaac is, this time.

I try to start out of my bedroom, and find it blocked by Mountain Ash. I curse under my breath before I take my phone out and dial Stiles.

"Please, let me out!" I whimper when he answers, "Stiles, please!"

"I can't let you do that. You love Derek, remember that."

"Yes, and Derek can't _fuck_ me from South America!" I shout, "And I told you, Derek doesn't care who I sleep with."

"He'll bash my best friend's face in, Em. I don't want that to-"

"I will tell everyone your real name, Stiles Stilinski, I swear to God I'll do it. I'll pick up the school directory and call every single name in that booklet!"

"You don't have to be a bitch about this."

"Ever heard the term _bitch in heat_? Well, that's me!" I snarl, running my hand through my hair, "Fine. Don't let me out. Let Scott in. Stiles, you're a virgin. You get turned on easily, right? That point you get to when you're jerking off, right before you cum, you know how every single muscle tightens? I'm stuck at that point, Stiles. I'm so close, but I can't do it to myself."

He takes a sharp intake of breath. Not expecting me to respond in such a graphic term.

"Please!" I plead with him.

"I know I'm going to regret this…But, okay…I'll bring Scott to you."


	6. Somebody's Gonna Get Burned

**A/N: LEMON. DON'T LIKE? SKIP UNTIL YOU FIND THE BOLDED "3PPOV" DEREK-FREAKING-HALE-IS-MINE, THIS IS A WARNING FOR YOU, JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. ;P WARNING; SMUT.**

* * *

It took all of twenty minutes for them to show up. I didn't move. Didn't change. Just sat on the bed, my legs pressed tightly together as I waited. We agreed to stay away from each other, I know. I've only ever been conscious one time being in heat. With Derek. And, it didn't change anything. Derek and I had a habit of ripping clothes off and going at it like rabbits anyhow. But now, I can _feel _it with every ounce of me. I still want Derek to be the one in bed with me, my body's adjusted to want the others.

"Stiles, you can't! She's the most likely to get pregnant right now!" Ethan grumbles.

"Then give him a condom! Not that difficult!" He snaps back.

While they're arguing, my door swings open and Scott stares down at me with his glowing red eyes. I can feel my own eyes flare red as I let my eyes follow the line of his body. Black tee shirt, tight jeans, bomber jacket.

"Well?" I murmur, reaching up to the zipper at the side of my torso, unzipping it and allowing it to fall away and land on the floor—leaving me in my strapless bra and jeans, "Are you just going to stand there all night?"

He murmurs something about Derek kicking his ass before he lunges forward, grasping my face with both hands and pulling me into a rough kiss. I growl, sweeping my tongue forward to immediately meet his as my hands fist into his hair. My body's throbbing with need.

"I need you." I whisper, ripping open his shirt with nimble fingers while I take a swipe at his jaw with my tongue. He moans, backing me up until the back of my knees meet the bed and Scott lowers me to the mattress behind me; straddling my thighs and caressing my tongue with his. My legs part and wrap around his body, hooked on his hips as his mouth moves down my chest, licking and sucking at the skin while moans of pure pleasure tore through my lips.

"N-No foreplay, Scott. Now. I want you now."

"You're driving me crazy, you know it? All I can think about is being inside you." He says in a gruff voice as he flicks open the clasp on my bra and then to my jeans. I growl, frustrated as I tear his jeans open and push them down his legs along with his boxers. He swallows heavily as he stares down at me, resting his hand against the base of my neck and stroking the skin with the pad of his thumb.

"We can stop, if you want. I-I don't want you to cheat on Derek, I-"

"Derek gave me permission to do this, Scott. It's his fault he's not here while I'm in heat, and he knows that." I murmur, leaning in and kissing the soft skin of his shoulders. And then I stiffen when I realize where we are. I can't do this is Derek's bed with someone else. Our bed.

"Floor." I pant, "Take me on the floor."

"Why?"

"Derek's bed," I nod to the bedding surrounding us. It's all I have to say before Scott sets me down below him on the concrete as I strip the last remaining bit of my clothing. He continues his kisses across my body, flicking his tongue out into my navel as his hand slips behind him to take a condom from the pocket of his jeans.

"Never tell Allison about this," Scott murmurs in my ear. I hear foil ripping and then I pause.

"Scott, you _can_ stop. You don't have to do this just because I'm in heat and I wanted you." I whisper, tracing his jawline with my forefinger, "I know you're in love with Allison. And she's still in love with you. If this is going to put more of a wedge between you, I don't want to do this."

"I want you." He replies, "I want this." I pull his mouth back to mine at his words.

Then his hips flex forward and all thoughts of Allison and Derek fade.

* * *

**3PPOV**

Even _Stiles_ can hear the sounds Emily's making.

"Damn," Aiden said, "And I thought _you_ were loud, Lydia."

"Seriously? We're just going to sit here and listen to our Alphas having dirty sex on the floor?" Ethan responded, glaring darkly at his brother—debating whether or not to slap him again.

"Scott!" They heard her scream his name.

"I'm not listening to this. It's sick." Stiles grumbles, turns and walks out of the Loft. Isaac and Preston left when the door to her room closed. Slowly, the other three trailed out and left them by themselves. The blonde allows Scott's weight to crash into her as his body collapses on top of hers, hands in his hair.

"Ohmygod." Scott slurred out, "That was..."

"What?"

"Hot." His face flushes as he rolls off and out of her. She laughs, walking across the room until she could find one of Derek's shirts to sleep in. Scott, in turn, starts to dress himself, buttoning up his jeans as his eyes trace over her bare body.

"So…what happens now?" He asks, quietly.

"So, now we go back to staying away from eachother." She replies, shrugging, "Scott, this wasn't a relationship or anything. It was _just_ sex."

"So, you don't feel anything at all?" His chest presses against her back, his hands sliding up and down her arms as his mouth touches against the back of her neck.

"Yes. Regret, for making Stiles bring you here." She turns to face him and pushes him away, "I thought I made it clear earlier that all I wanted tonight was sex. No emotions. I'm 100% completely in love with Derek. Nothing's going to change that. Are you…Scott, are you in love with me?"

"I-I don't know, I-"

"Get out." Emily snarls, shoving him toward the door, "Get out!"

"What the hell, Emily?"

"You can't. You can't do this to me. It's hard enough without you putting emotions in here. God, I knew it was a bad idea to sleep with you. You're a kid, Scott, and I'm an awful person. Just…go back to Allison." And the door slams shut in his face.

Emily curls up on the bed, pulls a pillow to her face and screams into it at the top of her lungs.

She lays there, for two weeks, only getting up to use the bathroom and shower. Still in heat. Still craving sex, but having the will-power to force it down and lie in misery. Then, the door to the Loft opens and Derek's scent hits her like a brick wall.

"Derek?!" She springs up, and sprints out into the living area of the Loft, "Derek!"

He laughs when she flings herself into his arms, wraps her legs around his hips, and kisses him. His hands grip the back of her thighs as his mouth moves with hers before he pulls back and places his forehead on hers.

"You're okay." She murmurs, eyes moving down his torso for any sign of injury.

"Mmhm. I told you I'd be coming back, baby." He replies, reaching up and rubbing between her shoulder-blades as he pecks her lightly on the lips, "I'm in one piece."

"I love you." Emily reminds him, resting her hands on either side of his cheeks.

* * *

**EMPOV**

"I love you, too." He smirks, "And, I could smell you from down the hall. In heat?"

"Yeah. You-You weren't here for the worst of it. I'm so sorry." I choke out, dropping from his arms and resting my hand over his heart. It speeds up slightly at my words.

"I told you, I wasn't going to blame you. But, I'm going to beat the hell out of whoever touched you." He growls, "Who was it? Isaac?"

"No! I couldn't do that to Cora!" I scoff.

"Who?"

"Derek…I'm not going to tell you until you promise not to hurt him."

"I'm not promising that. You're mine. Anyone who can find your scent, can smell me on it." He reaches up and strokes my cheek with the pad of his thumb, cupping the rest with his palm, "I love you, Emily. This isn't your fault."

"Scott. It was Scott." I hang my head, "His wolf is trying to steal me as a Mate. He's Alpha now." My voice cracks. Derek growls in response, backing me up against the wall and pressing his lips fiercely against mine—his hands clenched on my hips as he slides his hands up to splay out across my stomach. Derek moves kisses along the length of my throat, nipping at the skin.

"You. Are. Mine." He growls, "I'm going to make sure you remember that."

"Please," I moan, "I've been waiting for you to come home for two weeks."

"You and Scott only screwed once?" He pants, kissing me deeply and stroking his tongue across mine, "Because you still taste like him. God, I can smell him all over you."

"Make me taste like you again. Make me smell like you again." I whisper, letting my voice take a seductive tone. He groans before he carries me, wrapped around him, back to our bed and strips our clothes quickly.

In the aftermath, when I'm curled into his side and tracing patterns across the soft skin over his heart, with his fingers tracing the same idle patterns on my hip, he starts to ask me.

"You want him," Derek mumbles gently.

"Yes." I admit.

"He's in love with you."

"Yes." I admit. I drag his hand up and kiss the inside of his palm, "But I love you. Just you. There's no emotion when it comes to him. I had an idea, of how this power struggle could end."

"And…?"

"We need to make you an Alpha again."


	7. Cora

Derek snores softly from his side of the bed, his arm loosely over my bare stomach as he lie on his—completely dead to the world. Slowly, I lean over and press my lips against his. I linger for a long moment before I scoot closer to his body, resting my head on my bent arm to watch him. He doesn't stir when I reach up and stroke his cheekbone with my fingertips, watching him. He looks his age, now. The tension leaves his face when he sleeps. It's Halloween, the end of my heat when we'll finally get to see my babies again tomorrow.

"Mm. Keep that up and I might have to take advantage of this situation." He grumbles, rolling onto his side. I drape my leg over his hip as he tilts his head down to brush a kiss to my pulse point. I pull him up to press our foreheads together—resting my fingers on the curve where his neck meets his shoulder and resting my open palm against his bare chest.

"You've been taking advantage of the situation non-stop for the past week." I murmur, looking up at him through my lashes, "Your stamina is pretty damn impressive, love."

He smirks, his rough and calloused hand down my shoulder and down to the curve in my torso. My hips are wider now. I'm positive they'll always be like this. I can wear all my pre-pregnancy clothes but I don't look like I used to look. My body is a mom body now. The day I brought this to Derek's attention, he'd practically jumped me and spent three hours showing me just how much he liked my mom body.

"You know we're going to have trick-or-treaters in about two hours, right?" I whisper, "We don't have time. You still have to go get some candy for them."

"Right now, the only thing that matters is you. Do you need me?" His breath washes over my chest, spreading heat throughout my entire body.

"I want you. I don't _need_ you. Come on, baby, it's our first Halloween together." I reply, cupping his jaw in my hand and feeling the stubble scrape against the inside of my palm, "Maybe after the kids in the building stop trick-or-treating, I'll make it up to you…" I push a suggestive lilt into my voice as I lick my lips. Derek growls, pushing me onto my back and pinning my arms down as his mouth touches my pulse point, sucking the skin into his mouth.

"No." I say. He immediately pulls back and releases my arms. My Mate sticks his full bottom lip out in a pout that makes me want to bite it.

"Stop pouting. You know what it does to me." I add, turning my head to press my lips against his cheek. Derek grins and slips out from under the covers and tugs his boxers on before standing up and stalking to his closet. I can't control myself when I shift to rest my weight on my arms as I lift my chest and watch his ass.

He's damn near perfect, and he's…_mine_.

"Go on and keep staring at me, baby. _You're_ the one that said no." He mutters as he buttons up his jeans.

"Mm. Just enjoying the view." I tease, standing up, sliding his tee shirt on, and then crossing the room to wrap my arms around his torso, locking my fingers around my wrist as I brush a kiss to that incredibly sexy tattoo between his shoulders. In response, he groans, and I take a swipe at the skin with my tongue.

"Hurry home," I shrug, slapping the curve of his ass roughly before I take my clothes and walk into our bathroom. A squeal breaks through my lips as he lifts me up and sets me on the counter, crashing our lips together. I growl, snaking one arm around his shoulders and moving my lips with his. His slide around to the small of my back as he hauls me against him. My legs wrap around his hips of their own volition, and I don't fight my reaction to him. I nip at his bottom lip and moan as his hips slide forward, rutting against me.

"Stop. Trick-Or-Treaters. Go." I whimper, pushing against his chest. He tilts his head up to press his lips against my forehead. I laugh, hearing the door close shut and lock into place before I stand up and shower in silence, piling my hair into a messy bun and dressing myself. The silence is deafening without him. Even the simple sound of his breathing is enough to make me feel safe. But alone? Alone I'm vulnerable. Alone, I can't take on my sister and win. I've come to realize that in the past few weeks, when I've woken up in terror that she's going to come back to the Loft to finish killing Nathan, that there's something I have to do.

I have to complete my Hunter training. If I'm going to kill her once and for all, I have to think _exactly_ like her.

* * *

**CoraPOV**

I feel my face flush as I look a second time at the blood red fabric. The lingerie clings to me and ends at the tops of her thighs. Oh, God. I don't know if I can handle wearing sexy underwear around Isaac—even though he's seen me completely bare. And the birth of our child.

But, that was before I had to make up for leaving him. My stomach jumps int0 my throat, turning it into cotton as I heard the front door. His scent spills over me and I remember why this is how I chose to tell him I came home. I'm in love with this man, more than anything else on this earth. Backing up, I sit on the bed, pull my hair over to one side, and cross my legs. He's always liked my legs, he told me that the first time we were together after the vault. My son's scent isn't with him. He must be with Nathan and Elijah. The door swings open and Isaac stills in the frame. His blue eyes turn unreadable as they land on my face, and then burn gold as they move down my body. Good. It's the reaction I wanted.

"You're back," He whispers.

"Isaac," I manage to squeak out as I take him in. Dark cobalt blue shirt, tight jeans that hang low on his hips. Why does he look so nice? Is he…has he been dating someone else? My eyes narrow and I stand up.

"Are you expecting someone?" I ask without looking at him, "You should probably call her and tell her that your plans have changed, because if she steps foot in this house I will have to kick her ass."

A grin tugs at the corner of Isaac's mouth as he takes a step toward me. I don't move away. I want him close. I won't run. I came here to fight for him. Not lie down and let her have him. I stand my ground. He's hurt. I hurt him but I came back. Dammit. I'm back.

"Hmm, someone's jealous," he says as he takes another step toward me, causing me to back up against the wall. His hands rest against the wall on either side of my head, "Who would you ever have to be jealous of, Cora?" He adds, and lowers his head to nuzzle my neck. I tremble and reaches up to touch his shoulders. I need some support. I want to hit him and scream and I want to grab his shirt and kiss him at the same time.

"Who is she?" I ask, needing to remind myself that he's been with someone else.

"Who is who?" he murmurs, pressing against me as he continues his assault on my neck as if my skin is a delicacy he craves. I moan, letting my head fall back in reaction to him.

"Who have you...Who have you been touching?"

"No-one. I wouldn't do that to you, but dammit, Cora, you left me. You broke me," Isaac growls, "Allison's interested in me. She wants me. How does that make you feel? You ran away from me, and someone else stepped up."

I pant breathlessly as his lips run over my cleavage slowly and my Mate murmurs about how good I smell. It doesn't take the flare of emotion inside of me out of his words. I can't help it; I'm livid with jealousy. Smirking, Isaac moves his hand from the wall to cup my right breast. I let out a strangled cry of pleasure. My wolf side betrays me and moves closer to him like a magnet. Fuck. If he keeps this up, I won't be coherent enough to apologize. I want to rip his clothes off and cover his toned body with my scent. And then he looks up at me through hooded eyes.

The heat I keep expecting to see in his eyes isn't what's there; his heart is. He loves me. It's right there for me to see. The look tells me that he hasn't given up on us. I don't know what the hell I did to deserve him. I haven't gone to church since I was a child, but I might have to start thanking God for giving me him.

"You love me?" I breathe. He smirks, cupping my cheek in his large hand. I haven't cried in years, but they blur my vision as I look at him and I _really_ don't care. I _want_ to cry. I'm happy. I'm loved.

"If there was any question about how much I love you, then I'm doing something wrong, Cora."

I reach up, grab his face and pull him to me, kissing him with as much force as I can. He grips my face with both hands as his body presses against me. His teeth sink into my lowerlip, breaking through the skin. I feel my body give a hard shiver as he ghosts his palms over my shoulders, sliding around to slip up the back of the camisole, his claws digging into the flesh at my lower-back. I caused him to shift. Me, not Allison.

"I want you. Now. We can talk about where I went later. Right now, I want to remind you _why_ you love _me_." I whisper. He immediately slips his hands down to the back of my thighs and gives a rough tug. I jump to accommodate him, locking my ankles behind his back and gripping his shoulders with both hands. They've always made me feel so small in comparison to him. Small, but safe.

"I love you," I remind him as he tilts me backward onto our bed and hovers over me, his mouth covering mine as his tongue plunders into my mouth—tangling with mine and re-exploring the cavity. I growl against his mouth as I tug at the fabric at his shoulders. I want his shirt off. Now.

He sits up on top of me and strips it easily, bending back down and kissing me with a new edge. He's desperate, and I'm not going to stop this. It's what I wanted when I put this ridiculous outfit on in the first place.

His hands fisted at either side of my panties.

"I'll buy you more." He groans against my throat as he tugs. The fabric tears and the action's so rough for my sweet little Isaac that I flip us over and instigate this kiss.

* * *

We steal kisses between putting our clothes on. His fingers tangle into my still-wet hair as his mouth moves against mine and he tugs the shirt over my head. My Isaac's knuckles brush my navel as he releases the cotton fabric.

"Well, your brother's going to be pretty pissed when he gets to his apartment later tonight." He scratches the back of his neck and I quirk an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Danny couldn't find a place for his black light party…the twins didn't know he was home, and they've sort of…uh…volunteered the Loft." He murmurs. I burst out laughing, taking his hands and walking him out the door with me. "Cor, what are you doing?"

"I'm not missing my brother's face when he sees his apartment filled with teenagers. Plus, if the others are here, Allison will be. And I sure as hell am not going to miss an opportunity to show her you belong to me."

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Aim higher. When you strike, aim for the ribcage." Chris murmurs, showing me the space at the side of his chest, between his ribcage and heart. I nod. I lunge for him and we spin and duck in almost a dance. I can nearly predict every motion my brother makes, and he does the same for I.

The knife weighs easily in the fold of my hand and I turn to my right instead of the left and the dull-ended weapon lands right at the place he'd shown me, my free hand closed around his throat.

"Good. Better. You're learning fast, sis. Like a true Argent. You would've made dad proud."

I growl, spinning around and round-house kicking him square in the chest. He grunts, but stands back up from the floor, grasping my leg and slamming the toe of his steel boots against the free leg, pinning me to the floor with his foot across my throat.

"Damn it! I almost had you!" I grumble, taking his hand for help up. I dust my hands off on my athletic pants as I take a swig of water.

"You're going to be fine, Em. Kate should be afraid of you."

"She killed Peter's wife and children, and Aiden and Ethan's entire family. She stole Aiden's virginity. Put me in a coma. I'm going to tear her into tiny little pieces and burn them. Have you _told_ Allison about her yet?"

"Yes. She isn't…she isn't taking it well. Now, to piss me off, she's going after Isaac."

I choke on my water, spraying it all across the floor.

"She's pretty damn stupid, then. Cora's going to rip her up when she finds out. Mates are…possessive."

"Em…I need your help with something. Your backup. I don't trust the others with this mission. You'll need weapons, but if it comes down to it…use your claws. And teeth."

"What about the boys?"

"I'll take care of them." A male voice drawls from behind me. My stomach rolls over and I spin on my heels to face him. My uncle. Our mother's eldest brother, the one who made an attempt on Gerard's life multiple times. Hates him, and Kate, too.

"I'll do it." I murmur, softly.


	8. Jealousy, Turning Saints Into The Sea

Silverfinger isn't _easy _to find. In fact, when we're supposed to be meeting him, three men show up—tall and built like refrigerators. Two outwardly displaying claws. Growling again, I step between them and my brother, my hand rested on Chris's wrist in warning.

"Don't touch him." I snarl, crouching low and shifting. They don't hesitate, the three men lunge. The human man and one of the wolves take me on. I tug the prod-like thing and strike the wolf in the chest, watching his body writhe with the agony of electrocution. The human punches me in the face and cries out as it breaks his knuckles.

"Well, that was your fault." I shrug, kicking him between the legs to end it. Chris collapses and I throw the weapon, charging forward and tackling the Beta to the ground, rolling against the hard cement ground—my growls mixing with his until I lunge upward and sink my teeth into his throat, tugging as hard as I can and whimpering at the taste of blood and flesh in my mouth. I spit it out and push the now lifeless body off of me. Gasping when he shifts into a full wolf. Dead. I killed him. I ripped his throat out.

I crawl over to Chris and check my big brother's pulse.

"I'm alright. Help me back to the apartment. I-I can't be here." He breathes.

"I'm going to carry you, alright? I'm stronger than you. You just have to trust me." I whisper, bending down and slinging Chris's body over my left shoulder, jogging as fast as I can until I reach the apartment and set him in the office chair.

"Nero!" I shout my Uncle's name as I start to clean out the head injury. He comes in, Elijah hanging onto his leg, and Nathan in one of his arms.

"MOMMY!" Both of my little boys run on chubby legs. I scoop them up and move out of Nero's way. He sits in my place, taking care of him instead.

"Go home, Emily."

"Why are you so desperate to see him? What the hell is happening?"

"They're like ninjas. Demonic, and built out of darkness. They marked Isaac. You need to keep your pack safe."

"And you _decided_ to leave that out?! Damn it, Chris! Who else knows? There's people I love out there that have no idea!"

"Allison. Isaac."

"Why was he here?"

"Carter was in your room with his cousins." When he heard those things attacking Isaac, I thought he was going to attack. He's an intelligent kid. So is Nathan."

"Is he still acting off?"

"You really expect me to know how a _baby_ _werewolf_ is supposed to develop?"

I roll my eyes, pulling Nathan closer to me and kissing him on the cheek. "Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you." At the mention of Derek, both boys perk up—eyes lighting up in excitement. My daddy's boys.

The last thing I expected when I stepped up to the Loft door was loud bass-heavy music. And then, when I swung it open, black lights all over. Painted bodies dancing, people making out heavily. Okay. I am never going to un-see this.

"Ethan." I snarl when he comes up, "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?"

"Since you're living at home and Derek's not here-"

"Surprise, dumbass, Derek _**is**_here. Oh, he's going to lose it when he sees all this shit. You and your brother are cleaning this place up all by yourselves when this is over. Every single inch. Without wolf powers. I'm your Alpha, and that's what I'm telling you to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take my babies upstairs."

Nathan reaches for Ethan, squirming as I start to walk away. I narrow my eyes, but step up enough for my son to touch the twin's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm just like you." Ethan answers Nathan's question and grins up at me, "They're both incredible, Em."

"This is Ethan. He's Pack." I tell both of them. Elijah quirks an eyebrow, just like his father, and crosses his little arms over his chest. Nate, on the other hand, half-leaps into Ethan's arms. I laugh as he tucks the toddler easily into his side as I walk Eli through the crowd of people and into the bedroom area, where I can have them in their cribs, waiting until the chaos ends. Ethan follows me, keeping the darker-haired of my children in his arms and then plopping him down in the crib beside the blue-eyed boy's.

"Mommy needs you to close your eyes. When Daddy gets home, you'll hear it." I curl up in the middle of the bed as Ethan shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Cora, you're back." Allison smiles at me as she approaches.

"Yeah. I couldn't stay away from my _Mate_ and _our_ son anymore." I reply in a sickeningly sweet tone, tightening my hold on Isaac's hand pointedly. Her brown eyes flicker down to her hands and I see the challenge on her face. I'm just a bump in the road to her. She still wants Isaac. And damned if I'll let her have him. I press my lips into a hard line, shrugging out of my jacket and tugging the shirt over my head before I take Isaac's hands and back into the crowd. His eyes lock on my chest and I roll up onto my toes; I have to peck him on lips to get his attention back on my face.

He growls, low and deep from his chest. I grin as I hand him the paintbrush.

"Go ahead, have at it." Isaac's heartbeat changes as he drags the colored paint across my chest, purposely straying to spots that make me go weak in the knees. My hands fist into the fabric of his shirt at the sensations. A grin flashes across his features when I snatch the brush. He groans when I press myself flat against him, painting only his face. When I'm finished, I glance over at Allison, turning my head to press my lips against Isaac's throat, grinding my hips against his—following the beat of the music.

"Cora," He whimpers, winding his arms around my waist and moving his hips in the same circular motion, as in sync as we are in bed. I turn around so his chest presses into my back, guiding his hands onto my hipbones, bent slightly to push him further. Isaac's low moan spurs me on further and I slide down his strong body and back up. A moan tears through my chest when he turns me around and sucks on my pulse point—causing my knees to collapse. He catches me and hauls me up against him. My head lolls back and his hands slide across my stomach and hips—caressing. I turn my glance to Allison and press my lips against his.

"If you're trying to piss her off, it's working." Isaac murmurs in my ear as he tears away, kissing the skin beneath my ear, "You're sexy as hell when you're jealous."

"Mm. You'd be jealous, too. What if Stiles wanted _me_, hmm? If you thought he'd put his hands all over me, how would you react?" I counter. Before I can think about what's happening, he backs me up against one of the walls and pulls my mouth back to his. My fingers slide up his arms and grip his shoulders roughly.

"You're mine. I'm yours. Everyone else can go to hell." He murmurs, cupping my face with both hands, "Well, besides our beautiful little boy."

I grin, taking his hands and spinning in a circle; he's right. Screw Allison. I have him, and he doesn't want her. He wraps both arms tight around my waist as we continue to dance in the mass of moving bodies. I haven't had _fun_ in a long time.

And then I see Aiden's face when he looks at us. Ashamed, embarrassed…and something else I don't want to try to read.

* * *

**3PPOV**

Aiden tries to brush off the feeling that's rooted at the pit of his stomach, this non-sexual heat boiling through his blood. What the holy hell is happening? Ethan claps him on the shoulder, follows his brother's gaze and barks a laugh.

"Now who's the jealous one, brother?" The kinder of the two shakes his head, "I can't believe you think you have the right to want her after the hell you put her through. Cora's in love with Isaac, Aiden."

"You don't think I know that?! I wish…" He trails off. What does he wish? That he didn't force himself on her? That he didn't kill her friends? He wishes that he met her differently. That he'd somehow had the chance to win her instead of this shitty experience.

"You're in love with her." Ethan mutters, "I can see it all over your face."

"Yeah, well, I'm never going to get her. No matter how much I want her."

"Then protect her. If you want her in your life, no matter what way it is, then be a man and treat her well. Scott'll kick your ass if you don't. Isaac is one of his best friends…Hell, he's like a brother to Emily. We need a pack, and I care about Emily. So, play nicely for once in your life."

The news of Kate, regrettably being alive, hadn't reached him yet. Emily didn't have the heart to tell him. She wanted to kill her before he had to re-live her torture again.

The Alpha woke alone in her bedroom, her eyes flashing open. Something was bothering her. The darkness. Even in the dead of night, the Loft was never this dark. The figures drew her attention. Five. In all black, with firefly eyes. The creatures Chris was telling her about. She sprung out of bed, and when she would've collided with one…she _passed right through it_. Oh, hell. Her growl vibrated through the air as one of their hands shot forward and wrapped around the back of her neck, eyes searing into her. Emily couldn't move. Or breathe. Ice crept through her veins and she collapsed in a heap on the floor, howling at the top of her lungs. Scott bolted upright at the sound of her howl. Derek's voice is one thing. But this? Emily's howl sends a wave of pain through his chest and he can't help it; he runs. Kira trails after him. The crowd isn't easy to weave through and he reaches the door, now ajar. Isaac's pulled her unconscious body against his chest, rubbing her arms to warm her up. Cora's doing the same, curling into her side.

"She has to shift!" Isaac curses after shouting the words. Scott kneels in front of her, forcing her to sit up. Slowly, her gray eyes open and she stares up at him curiously. His hands rest on either side of her face, skin warm against her frigid skin. He ducked his head and brushed his lips against hers and she shoved him away, eyes burning bright red in attempt to fend off the Wolf's desire to take on an Alpha as a mate. Her body heated up, face burying into Cora's shoulder.

And then Derek walks through the front door of his apartment. No werewolves in sight. Just Allison, guarding his bedroom door. That isn't normal. He brushes through the teenagers, lifts the bouncer out of his way, takes hold of the DJ table, and throws it.

"GET OUT!" He bellows at the top of his lungs, the Alpha voice still present. The humans _fled_. That's when the Packs emerged from the bedroom, Emily's weight fully rested between Isaac and Scott. She's still shivering, and Derek wants to go to her, but the demonic ninjas stand stationary. Cora balances Nathan on her hip, and Lydia emerges with Elijah on hers.

"They marked him." Cora nods to the boy in her arms.

"Nate," Derek's mate whimpers, too weak to reach for their sons. Angrily, the beta throws himself into a fight with the ninjas. Scott nods for Aiden to take his place as he lunges into the fight as well. Protectively, Isaac pulls Emily closer to him with a growl.

"It's okay, Isaac. Aiden's not going to hurt me." She slurs slightly, allowing the troubled teen to hold her up as well. After taking their time to mark Cora, Aiden, and Elijah, the sun rises and they're gone. Disappeared.

Derek pulls Emily into his arms and kisses every inch of her face within reach. Scott glances at his shoes. Envious. He _wants_ Emily, but her heart's belonged to Derek for as long as Scott can remember her. The boy she talked to on the phone when she thought she'd sent him and Stiles up to bed. It was Derek. She'd been his since then.

So, Scott took Kira by the hand, and drove her home. Isaac had his arms around Cora's waist, from behind her. Aiden swallowed heavily, rested his weight on Ethan, and disappeared as well. One question lingered on the minds of all seven of them.

What the hell _were_ those things?


	9. Here Comes Trouble

**DPOV**

Emily's restless. Every time she shifts, it's rough and uneasy movements. I pulled Nathan out of her arms earlier to keep her from dropping him. A whimper comes from her throat and I lift her into my lap, sitting up against the headboard. She cries out, thrashing wildly for a moment.

"Stop. Em, you're fine. You're safe." I whisper in her ear, trying to calm her down. It doesn't work and I begin to wonder if the Nogitsune's effecting her somehow. She's come back from the edge of death so many times, I'm starting to think it's taking a worse effect on her than before. Suddenly, her eyes flash open as she screams, "STILES!" at the top of her lungs. It's a pained, terrified sound I never want to hear again.

"I've got you. Hey, hey, it's alright." I take her face between my hands, forcing her to look at me, "Baby, you're safe."

"Stiles. I-I have to make sure he's okay."

"Why wouldn't he be? He's at home." I murmur, hearing the rapid speed of her heart. It makes my stomach sick. Emily crawls off of me and scrambles for her phone. Her heart doesn't slow when she dials as I expect it to.

"Stiles! Stiles…slow down! You need to tell me where you are…No! STILES!" Her fingers tremble as she furiously dials numbers, hanging up and getting more and more desperate with each call. Sliding my fingers up her bare arms, I grasp her hands to still them, taking the phone and dropping it to the bed. Emily spins around and hides her face against my chest, sobbing. The hot tears wet my skin and I tilt her chin up to meet her tear-filled gray eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Stiles is…he's-he's hurt. He doesn't know where he is, and-and he's bleeding. I-I can't lose him. It's so cold outside, and he's in his pajamas." Her body wracks with sobs. It sends a pain through my chest and I rest one hand on her hip, the other set of fingers wrapped around the back of her neck.

"We'll find him. I promise, baby, we'll find him." I tell her, keeping my lips pressed to her forehead. I want her to stop crying. It makes me hurt when she cries.

"He's so scared, Derek." She chokes out.

"We'll get to him." I reply, "I love you." The last three words I say with such fierceness it sounds as if I'm swearing. I'd throw myself under a train, if she wanted me to. She nods, swiping at her tears. I push her hands away and trace her cheeks with my thumbs. Emily's so _damn_ soft. She always has been. "Please stop crying." At the word, she rolls her shoulders back and relaxes. I have to remember she's weak with that word.

"I'll go look for him."

"Derek, it's so cold-"

"Ssh. I guess you'll just have to warm me up when I get back then, won't you?" I murmur in her ear. A laugh tears through my chest when she shivers. I wonder if we'll always want each other this much. If we'll be old and gray and still unable to keep our hands to ourselves. Her eyes flash red with some unreadable emotion and she pushes me to sit back on the bed, leaning in until our faces are inches apart.

"Anything happens, and you get your ass home. If it comes down to you or Stiles, I want _you_. I don't want it to have to come to that point, but Stiles is the only one they haven't marked. The Nogitsune is already inside of him. Just, please…don't let anything happen to you. It'll tear me apart." She sniffles. Emily presses our foreheads together as she drapes her arms around my shoulders. I gather her in my arms and pull until she's seated in my lap. I'm so in love with this woman I can't even see anyone else when she's close to me.

"I promise. Anything goes wrong, I'll run for it."

"No fighting." She says, calmly.

"No fighting." I agree. Emily smiles, tucking her blonde hair back behind her ear. "I'll leave that to Scott."

Her smile fades and she stares at the ground between my feet.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for what happened with Scott." My mate whispers, tears brimming those gray eyes that stole me in the first place, "I'm so sorry."

"I already told you I wasn't upset with you. I remember how desperate you were when we were driving back here. Scott should've made it good, because he's never going to get a second shot at you. You. Are. Mine." I remind her, slipping my hands up under her shirt and running my hands up her stomach until they're tucked under her breasts. Emily moans. "You love me, not him. Right?"

"Right."

"Then it doesn't matter."

"I want to come with you to find him."

"The boys-"

"I'll keep them with me. I promise." She argues, "Derek, we're a family. I'm not running from you anymore. Our family needs to stay together. Talia kept you and Laura with her constantly until you turned five."

The thought of my mother talking embarrassing stories with the love of my life is mortifying, but I keep my mouth shut. Nodding in agreement instead, watching her dress them in heavy, warm clothes. Her hips make my mouth water. The curves in her body, accentuated with her wider hips, makes her look even more beautiful than she used to. Before the babies, I didn't think that was possible. I pick Elijah up in one of my arms, take her hand, and lace our fingers together. Emily grins, tightening her hold on Nathan and walks alongside me out the door of the Loft. This is _my _family, and if I have to kill poor, defenseless Stiles to protect them, I'll do it.

* * *

**EMPOV**

My boys are leaning against eachother, both sound asleep in their pajamas. Elijah in superman, and Nathan in…Batman pajamas. Presents from Stiles right after they were born. Derek draws circles on the back of my hand with his thumb, leaning over and kissing the crown of my head. I close my eyes as I lean into his touch.

I'm worried for Nathan. His luck is already starting to be like Derek's. Aside from that, I've started to notice something about our twins. Elijah is a physical mix of the two of us, but his personality is _exactly_ like Derek's when I met him. Arrogant. Nathan is almost a small version of his father, physically, with my personality. It's odd, at the least, but maybe that's why they get along so well. Compatible personalities. I shift over and curl into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. Derek wraps his arm around my waist, his cheek on the top of my head.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I whisper.

"I'm lucky, then." He replies, pecking my lips gently. When we reached the hospital, I lifted Nate into my arms, and entered the hospital, walking until I could find Melissa, who shoots me a cold, hard look until she saw Derek behind me with our other child.

"They're beautiful."

"I'm sorry for hurting your son, Melissa. Honestly, I didn't mean to. Right now, I'm trying to find Stiles and his scent is here. I need access to the roof." I murmured, shifting Nathan up higher on my hip as his green eyes took her in curiously.

"This is Scott's Mama, Nathan. Can you say hello?"

"Hello." He murmured in an eerily clear voice for such a young child.

When Scott gets to the roof, I _feel_ him long before I see him. Cora and Isaac scramble behind him, Carter asleep with his head tucked in his mother's shoulder. I smile, ruffling my nephew's hair and kissing Cora on the cheek.

"He isn't here." Derek calls. I bite my bottom lip savagely to hold tears back. I've grown to love that teenager like my own kid. Scott steps forward and wraps his fingers around my wrist. Before _**I**_ can react, Derek growls out a warning and moves until his hand closes around out Alpha's throat.

"Stop touching _my_ girlfriend." I hear him snarl. Scott kicks him between the legs and I gasp, kneeling down beside my Mate before I growl up at the Alpha, willing to lunge and rip his throat out. He hurt Derek. I'll hurt him.

"Not the time to have your little disagreement over Emily. We're looking for Stiles." I sigh, ducking under Derek's arm to haul him to his feet. Nathan touches the inside of his father's wrist concernedly. I turn my head to kiss the boy soundly on the cheek. I bounce him lightly and tickle his stomach to keep myself from choking Scott. Elijah prefers to walk beside me, holding my hand while Derek hisses in pain while he tries to straighten up. Scott kicked him _hard_.

"Grow the hell up!" I snap, slapping the back of Scott's head and taking Elijah's hand again, "You two can handle this. Cora, you come with me. Isaac…go find Allison. She's not answering her damn phone."

Cora growls defensively of her mate.

"Cora, Isaac won't let anything happen with her. He loves you." I shrug, starting to walk toward the hospital. Derek grasps my upper-arm gently, turns me to face him and covers my mouth with his. Cupping my face with his free hand as he nips at my bottom lip. I groan, kissing back for a long moment before we break apart and Derek rests his forehead against mine.

"Be careful. If you see _her_, you run. Get the hell out, because you can't fight her." He says, quietly, his arms around my waist.

"I will." I promise him. Isaac's holding Cora in a similar way, his hands lower on her body than Derek's on me. He kisses her on the forehead.

"Don't be stubborn this time, okay? Emily tells you to run, listen. Alright?" He murmurs, kissing her fiercely on the lips. The difference between Derek and I's PDA and theirs, is we don't make out in front of others. Not like when we were teenagers, and we'd go at it any time we got the chance. Yes, they're parents, but they're still teenagers.

"Get a room!" Derek bellows, releasing me.

"We had one until you called and got us the hell out of bed!" I hear Isaac shouting as Cora and I walk down the stairs. When I look back, Carter's in his father's arms, still soundly asleep. My boys crash in the car again.

"Where are we going to look for him?"

"We're going to get Lydia. If anyone's going to be able to help find Stiles, it's her." I reply, flooring the gas.

* * *

When I pull up to Stiles' house, an expensive car's out front and I send Cora a curious glance. Who drives a Porsche in Beacon Hills? I hear Lydia shouting for someone to stop and I don't think about the consequences.

"Wait here!" I call, sprinting into the house and straight into Stiles' room. I find a blur of two wolves struggling on the floor. One's Aiden. But…who's the other? I purse my lips before opening them and letting out an Alpha growl. They jumped apart, whimpering. The unfamiliar boy's arm is sliced open with blood flowing down. An injury from the previous Alpha. I walk over, lift his arm up to examine it. I sigh as I reach down and rip the bottom portion of my shirt off to wrap it.

"It'll heal, it just needs to be covered up so it doesn't get infected when it does." I tell him before rounding on my Beta, "Aiden, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"He just walked in here. Scared the shit out of Lydia."

' "Jackson," Lydia breathes, and my stomach balls into a fist. This is the boy I called and told I'd drag his ass back if he didn't come back here with us.

"You're Jackson? Jackson Whittemore?" I ask him, looking at the blonde. He's even more angular-faced than Isaac, with lightly tanned skin, smooth blonde hair, and teal-blue eyes. Tall, thin, and muscular. Built like one of us.

"Yes. And you must be Emily." His eyes move over my body, the now bared torso, "Lydia didn't tell me you were hot."

"I'm also engaged to Derek Hale."

He laughs.

"Derek got a girl?" Lydia scolds him in response, grumbling under her breath about our babies. He immediately flushes with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I know about his reputation of being a 'Sourwolf'. You don't have to pretend to like him. Or me. But, you're Pack, and I need my Pack safe. I'll explain later." I turn to Lydia, "Do you have any _feelings_ about where he is?"

"Wait. Why would she know where Stilinski is?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"WHERE IS HE, LYDIA?!" I shout, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. I don't have time for her to over-think this.

"You're hurting her!" Aiden bellows. I growl and grasp him by the shirt, kneeing him in the gut pointedly.

"Jackson, are you in _my_ Pack or Scott's?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yours." He answers immediately.

"Then take one of his shirts, and come out to the car with me. You're going to help me track him by scent."

The fear that Kate's taken him makes my stomach hurt. I can't stand the thought of my sister harming Stiles to get to me. If that's what happened to him, I'll rip her apart until I'm covered in her blood. Harming me, fine. But my children? And Stiles? That's where I've drawn the line on being moral. Death doesn't bother me at the thought of killing her.

* * *

**3PPOV**

Kate smirked as her little sister pulled away from the curb and drove away. The banshee's knees collided with the earth to her left side and she briefly glanced at her. Long brown hair, thick-lashed blue eyes, olive-toned skin, delicate heart-shaped face.

"Please don't make me do this," She pleads.

"You protected Emily and Derek when they were younger. Drew the attention to yourself to keep it away from them. If you don't do this, I'm going to take you back to your cell and we'll have more fun with the electrical system." Kate snarls, "Now, Caroline!"

Emily's best friend in high school, a banshee, tilts the mirrors in the directions she needs. The little beta they'd kidnapped whimpers as they force him to take the dead woman by the wrist and sink in his claws. He cries out when his life drains out of him and flows into her. His body drops to the ground, lifeless, and Caroline's body begins to tremble. The woman's eyes flashed open and she slowly started to sit up.

"Who are you?" She asks, looking up at Kate.

"My name's Kate." The Hunter smirks as she crouches down in front of her, "And you're name's Jennifer, right?"


	10. Riddled

I follow Jackson through the line of trees, relying on his sense of smell as well as my own. Cora stayed back to protect the babies. It was her turn. Besides, Nate and Elijah were asleep. We reach the cave seconds before Kyle and Melissa McCall. Stiles is screaming. I can't help it. I clamp my arms around his shoulders and tug him into my lap, his back to me. His blunt nails scrape against my skin as his nightmare continues.

"Ssh, you're okay. I've got you. You're going to be okay, Stiles." I whisper, kissing his temple, "Jackson, I need your jacket. Now." He shrugs out of it begrudgingly, and I wrap it around his feet. Stiles sobs as he comes out of his nightmare and I hold him close, kissing the top of his head.

"Call the Sheriff." I say. Melissa starts rubbing the boy's legs on the sides to warm him up and I do the same to his arms.

"You've got to keep your eyes open, loser," Jackson says, sitting beside Melissa and talking to him.

"J-Jackson? I th-thought you l-left." Stiles' teeth chatter as he responds.

"I'm back." I smile; Jackson may be hiding it, but he has just as much affection for the Packs as the rest of us.

"Damn. I was hoping we got rid of you for good." He replies. I laugh, keeping my hold on him tight. I'm never letting him out of my sight again.

"You just want Lydia to yourself," Jackson teases with a smirk. I grin in response.

"An ambulance is on it's way. We have to get him down to the main road, though, they can't access any way to get to the cave.

"We'll get him." Jackson pipes up before Agent McCall can protest. _I like this kid._ I lift under Stiles' arms and Jackson takes ankles; for the sake of keeping up human appearances. Slowly, and with the little human crying out every time Jackson's fingers brush against the wound in his foot, we make our way to the road. Kyle tosses me a blanket and I wrap it around him, settling back with my arms around him.

"Emily, you're momming me." He murmurs through chattering teeth. I start to jerk away, as not to upset him, and he clutches my wrist with his bony fingers, "I didn't say it was a bad thing." I smile, rocking us slowly from side to side. Any motion will keep him warm. When the ambulance pulls up, Cora drives the car to park in front of Agent McCall's. Melissa hops up into the emergency vehicle and offers me a hand to step up. I willingly take it, throwing the keys to my Toyota to Jackson.

Stiles closes his eyes comfortably when I brush his hair back with my fingers.

"If you ever scare me like this again…"

"What?"

"Then I'll start having _Derek_ babysit you instead of me. Trust me, I'm shitloads more fun when I babysit. He's just a _sourwolf._" Stiles bursts out laughing at my use of his phrase.

"You heard about that, hmm?"

"When I told him you're my favorite kid, he told me about it."

"He isn't such a _sourwolf_ around you…or your kids." He smiles, "You're good for him and I think he's good for you, too."

I feel a smile stretch across my face and I move over to kiss him on the forehead.

"The only thing that's going to be good for me right now is if you keep your eyes open, alright? Stiles, we have to take your clothes off, but we'll bundle you up until we can get a gown." I warn him. He laughs again, and I pause.

"Why are you laughing?"  
"I have to go missing and get hypothermia for a girl to take my clothes off." I try not to laugh, shaking my head as I tug the tee shirt over his head and refuse to look anywhere near the EMT's—who are stripping the lower half of his clothing and undergarments.

* * *

"Emily," Derek's voice makes my stomach unclench. I turn around and throw myself into his arms, my feet leaving the ground as I wrap my legs around his hips. His face hides in my shoulder, inhaling.

"Who…who'd you bring back with you?"

"Looks like we're stuck together," Jackson drawls, a slight British brogue in his voice.

He sends me a shocked, almost furious look.

"Look, I didn't want to risk it. Jackson's Pack, so I brought him back. He's going to be living with us. His parents called me earlier, and I now have legal guardianship of him." I whisper, looping my arm around his strong shoulders. Jackson smirks at Derek, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as well.

"Looks like you aren't getting laid for a while, Derek."

I feel my face flush as I think of how often Derek and I have been doing exactly that lately. He pushes Jackson away teasingly and tucks me into his side.

"If Emily wants to, then I guess you'll just have to get some ear plugs, won't you, Whittemore?"

"Derek!" I scold, elbowing him in the ribs. He laughs, turning his head to press his lips against my pulse point. I bite back a groan, giggling as I squirm out of his grasp. Jackson shakes his head at the pair of us, an unspoken expression of shock flashing across his face. The same one all people have when they see the way Derek and I interact.

No-one expects Derek to love. But, as I've come to realize…he _does._ He loves so fiercely, that everything hurts, so he refuses to let people in. I lean my head on his shoulder, turning my head to kiss his shoulder protectively.

I curl up in a chair next to Stiles' hospital bed, the Sheriff on the other. He's not stressed right now. I miss my funny Stiles. The adorable, funny boy. He disappeared when Allison, Scott, and him saved our lives by sacrificing their own. Reaching up and taking his hand, I fall asleep and am pulled into a memory. I was 7, and Kate was twelve. When Gerard was on a firearms deal, meeting in the graveyard for safety, we played a stupid game. It was something we'd seen in a scary movie Chris snuck us into. This was when Kate and I were close.

When I still loved my sister.

_I turned my hands face-up and allowed her to set hers on top of mine. Little Kate smiled at me._

_ "Ready, Emmy?"_

_ "Go!" I called._

"_1-2-3-4-5-6-7, Release the one ignored by heaven. 8-9-10, go run and hide or join her at the devil's side. 11 comes, the clocks will chime, forgotten souls erased by time. Midnight comes, it's not too late, kill the ghost or seal your fate." And both of us broke out screaming, sprinting through the darkness of the graveyard, giggling all the while. I turned left when my sister turned right._

_That's when I slammed against a broad chest, landing sprawled out on the wet earth. His eyes glowed yellow as the wolf licked his lips, blood spilling over his chin as he sneered at me._

"_DADDY!" I shouted, "Daddy! Chris!"_

_The wolf grasped my little throat and lifted me. My air cut off and I was choking until the edges of my vision turned black. He crumpled to his knees and dropped me. Gasping, my heart pounding, I looked up for my savior. Kate, twelve-years-old stood behind the lifeless werewolf with a small switchblade she kept on her at all times._

"_Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasser." She hissed, kicking him in the face for good measure._

* * *

I wake with a gasp, looking rapidly around me, ready to fight.

"C'mon, Stiles has an MRI in a few minutes." Scott smiles down at me.

When I try to stand, my legs collapse and I start to crash to the floor. He reaches down, one arm underneath my knees, the other underneath my lower-back. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, leaning against his chest.

"Tired," I grumble, "Where's Derek?"

"I don't know. He left about three hours ago." He replies, carrying me out into the hall and waiting until I have feeling back in my legs to set me down. I smile gratefully. My fingers tremble at my sides in terror at the thought of what Stiles faces. I then sprint to a trashcan as I empty the contents of my stomach. He threads our fingers together and walks alongside me into the room, where our Human sits on a gurney. I throw my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Stiles clenches his arms around my waist as he hugs me back fiercely, sniffling against my shoulder.

"I love you, Stiles." I remind him, "You're my little brother."

"I love you too." He chokes, "I-I might have Frontotemporal Dementia. Like my mom…Emily, I don't want to die-"

"I _won't_ let that happen to you."

"There's no cure."

"There's no _scientific_ cure." I correct him, letting him hide his face in my shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll help you." Scott offers, "One of us can make sure that doesn't happen to you." I nod in agreement, letting the Alpha hold my hand again, stepping into Stiles' other side. All three of us stand together, hugging before we back out of view and the tears spill over as I watch the brain activity. Scott tugs me to him, burying my face into his chest and resting his chin on top of my head. When I feel his body tremble, I notice the tears streaming down his face.

"Stop. Please, don't cry." I whisper, lowering my sleeve and swiping them away, letting my eyes linger on his lips for a long moment, "Stiles needs you to be strong right now. Okay?"

"Okay."

I'm pissed at Derek. Where the hell is he? He left me alone to deal with this. I know he took the boys home last night with him, but he said he'd come back to support me. Scott's comforting me, because Derek couldn't be bothered. I tuck myself into the boy's side, laying my head on his shoulder as I wait.

"Poor Stiles," I whisper, "Le garçon qui court avec les loups."

"What does that mean?"

"The boy who runs with wolves." I reply, gently, "I think that sums him up pretty well."

When the lights shut off, I bolt out the door in search—not for my Stiles—but for the Nogitsune inside of his body. Fingers close around my shirt and I'm tugged into a room. A fist is planted firmly in my face before I can think. Then four feet slam against my ribs and I find myself protecting my stomach, not my head. Why? I don't bother wondering as I look up at my attackers. My blood runs cold as I recognize the woman beside my sister. _How? She-she died! Deucalion killed her!_

Jennifer Blake is smirking down at me. _Oh_ _s__hit._


	11. Jennifer

_**It needs but slight provocation to make the wolf devour the lamb.**_

—Henry G. Bohn, _A polyglot of foreign prove._

I snarl, throwing myself forward until I can collide with her, knocking her to the floor. Jennifer laughs, easily throwing me across the room and against the wall with enough force to shatter most of the bones in my body. Kate's waiting, slicing across my cheek with her blade; the same one I remembered earlier. Oh, the irony. I'm outnumbered, and I have too much to live for. So, I crawl. I force my broken body forward to move, ignoring the blade entering my back the first time. But, Kate doesn't stop. She sinks it in two, three, four, five more times. I pause and cry out at the pain of the vicious attack. It's as if flames are licking the inside of my skin with every entry. _What's in the metal to make it do this?_

"Kate, stop!" I shout as my sister continues to, literally, stab me in the back. They're healing, but not fast enough to stop the massive blood loss. I force myself to my feet and push myself out into the hallway, screaming at the top of my lungs to get help. It comes in the form of Preston, ducking under my arm and helping me limp until we're in plain sight, so Kate won't attack. We reach the parking lot quickly.

"Don't move! Nobody move!" I hear Kira shout, and I deck Preston in the chest to stop his motion. My world comes crashing down when Isaac pushes Allison out of the way and the water laps against his heels. It shocks him and I watch in horror as he hits the ground. And then my Elijah takes one step into the water to help Isaac.

"ELIJAH!" I scream, starting toward him…I know he's gone before his body lands against the cement. Preston wraps his arms around my stomach to keep me from going after him. My knees give way and I collapse onto my knees sobbing. My baby. My baby boy's dead. A pain sends a shockwave through my body. Elijah. Lively little Elijah's gone. He was trying to help Isaac.

"Eli," I whimper, turning into my brother's arms and burying my face into his chest and gripping his upper-arms to keep myself standing. Preston gasps and I look over my own shoulder to find Kira absorbing the electricity, her eyes glowing like fire as they survey all of us.

The threat's gone and I run as hard as I can, kneeling down beside Isaac and pressing my fingers to his neck. Isaac. Isaac.

"He's not breathing!" I shout at the top of my lungs, to whoever's nearby. I gently roll him onto his back and pump his chest before I tilt his head back and breathe life into him.

"Isaac, open your eyes! Please, please open your eyes!" I plead, and then glance at my son's lifeless body, back to Allison, "This is _your_ fault!" I shout. My injuries burn and ache, but I don't focus on that. I listen for Isaac's heartbeat, which returns, but then turn around and lay my head on Elijah's little chest as the tears and hurt overwhelm me.

"Emily." Derek whispers my name as he pulls me away from Elijah and tucks me against him. His arms wind around my shoulders and I cry into him. Gripping the fabric of his shirt at the small of his back.

"He's dead! Stiles killed him!" I sob, "I hate him!"

"You don't mean that, Em-" Scott starts. I growl at him, my vision sharper through the blur.

"Yes. I do. I. Hate Stiles. Derek, I want out. I want to leave Beacon Hills." I tell him. He rests his hand on my cheek and rubs my cheekbone with his thumb soothingly.

"Okay. After the stuff with the Nogitsune's over, we'll go. Anywhere you want. I promise." He nods, running his fingers through my hair. His face is screwed up in pain. He's hurting just as much as I am. Our little boy's gone. I take Nathan from Cora willingly, crushing him to my chest. He's crying, too. He knows. The second Elijah died, he felt it. When Ethan explained it to me, I understood how deeply they were connected.

"I've got you. I'm never letting you go again," I tell him.

**3PPOV**

After the coroner takes Elijah's body, Emily is led into the room beside Isaac's, told to lay flat on her stomach, as Melissa cleans out the stab wounds. Her screams echo loud enough for Derek to hear and he flinches, sitting down on a bench outside both rooms and running his fingers through his hair. His heart feels stomped on. Every inch of his body aches from the loss. Not just because Elijah was his son, but his son was pack. If it was hurting him this bad, his fiancée is suffering worse. And he can't take the pain away this time.

"Daddy." Nathan says, quietly. Derek sighs, hefting the younger boy into his lap and kissing him on the forehead.

"Where's bro-der?" He asked, tears in his little green eyes.

"He's not coming back, Nathan." Derek whispers, keeping him pressed to his chest. In the room, Emily's lids shut as she fights to stay conscious—fights the sea of light threatening to swallow her a third time. The pain…it's blinding. Emily screamed even louder as her back arched in agony.

"It hurts!" She whimpers. His whole body flinches at the particularly loud shriek, and he stands decidedly, wrenching the door open and sitting in the chair next to her bed, interlocking their hands to anchor her down. Anchor. Derek was her Anchor in real life as well, now. Her gray eyes moved sleepily to him, sighing and tugging her hand away to curve it around his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too. That's why you need to keep those beautiful gray eyes open." He whispers, "You can't leave me. Not right now."

Derek watches her face screw up in pain as Melissa treats another stab wound. Derek moves his eyes over the flesh of her back and chokes back nausea. The attack on her was so savage, and unprovoked…Kate had to do it.

"I need to call Deaton. She isn't healing." She whispered, kissing the top of Emily's head as she slips into the hallway. Scott enters and takes the chair on her other side. Her gaze flips over to him and she groans, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just hold still." Scott gently rests his hand on her wrist and grits his teeth as he takes a much larger amount of pain than is safe for _anyone_, and Derek flinches. He can take more pain from her than Derek can. But, Derek still tries. He sucks the pain in and when his hand pulls away from her and the veins in his wrist burn black permanently.

"Thank you." She whispers, to both of them, "Derek, I'm sleepy."

"You can't sleep, baby, I don't want to lose you again."

"Maybe I can help him…if I go to sleep…"

Emily wants to save the little boy she loved her whole life, the one who's gone to hell and back to save his father. The Nogitsune doesn't matter to her.

"No." Derek growls, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips, "I don't want you to try to find that thing. It could crawl into your body instead and you're a helluva lot more dangerous than Stiles."

"I'm sorry." Emily stared lovingly up at his face one more time before her eyes closed and she willed herself to sleep.

Searching for the Nogitsune in her dreams.


End file.
